Kevin Strootman
Kevin Strootman (Dutch pronunciation: ˈstroʊ̯t.mɑn; born 13 February 1990) is a Dutch footballer. He primarily plays as a central midfielder. Playing in a primarily central midfield position, he can also feature as a holding midfielder or a deep lying playmaker, his recent success with PSV Eindhoven has led to a series of call ups to the Dutch National team, where he performed strongly in a midfield partnership with the experienced Rafael van der Vaart. Club career Early career Strootman began his career with VV Rijsoord and signed a youth contract for RJO Sparta Rotterdam in 2007.1 Sparta Rotterdam He was promoted to the senior team in January 2008.2 His first full season proved to be very successful and he caught the eye of bigger clubs in the Eredivisie. He started well as playmaker of the side in the 2009–10 season but after a disastrous second half of the season Sparta were relegated. Since Strootman, along with Erik Falkenburg and Nick Viergever, was regarded as one of Sparta's (and the Netherlands') big talents, signals that he would leave the club were getting stronger. In June 2010, champions FC Twente were expected to sign him3 but the deal did not materialise. PSV Eindhoven On 28 June 2011, it was announced Strootman transferred to Eredivisie side PSV Eindhoven in a duo-transfer with FC Utrecht teammate Dries Mertens for a combined total of 13 million euros.4 On the opening day of the 2011–12 season, Strootman made his debut for PSV in a 3–1 defeat against AZ.5 On 24 September 2011, Strootman scored his first goal for PSV in a 7–1 win over Roda JC and scored his second goal in a 6–1 win over Groningen. Since joining the club, Strootman established himself within the team's starting eleven. Career statistics ClubClub Season League Cup Europe Total Apps Goals Apps Goals Apps Goals Apps Goals Sparta Rotterdam 2007–08 3 0 0 0 – 3 0 2008–09 25 2 3 1 – 28 3 2009–10 28 2 7 3 – 35 5 2010–11 16 4 1 0 – 17 4 Total 72 8 11 4 – 83 12 Utrecht 2010–11 14 2 2 0 – 16 2 Total 14 2 2 0 – 16 2 PSV 2011–12 30 2 5 1 11 3 46 6 2012–13 25 6 5 1 4 1 34 8 Total 55 8 10 2 15 4 80 14 Career totals 141 18 23 6 15 4 179 28 International career Kevin Strootman made his international debut in the friendly against Austria on 9 February 2011, replacing Theo Janssen. The former coach of the national team, Bert van Marwijk, is known to be a great admirer of Strootman, stating his "vision" as one of his best assets. He scored his first international goal against Finland on 6 September 2011, and was included in the Dutch Euro 2012 squad. International goalsGoal Date Venue Opponent Score Result Competition 1. 6 September 2011 Olympic Stadium, Helsinki, Finland Finland 0–1 0–2 UEFA Euro 2012 qualifying Honours PSV KNVB Cup (1): 2011-12 Johan Cruijff Shield (1): 2012